The present invention relates generally to grilling component which grills frozen food.
Grills or griddles are used to cook various foods, such as hamburgers. In one prior grill, the sides of the food are grilled separately. The food is placed on a flat grill portion, grilling the side of the food that contacts the flat grill portion. After that side of the food is cooked, the food is manually flipped to allow cooking the opposite side. After the food is cooked, the food is manually removed from the grill for serving.
In another prior grill, both sides of the food are grilled simultaneously. After programming the type of food into a control unit, the food is placed on a lower grill portion. A platen having an upper grill portion is then lowered over the food, positioning the food between the upper and lower grill portions and grilling the food simultaneously on both sides. After lowering the platen, the distance between the upper and lower grill portions is automatically adjusted according to the type of food which is programmed into the control unit. After a predetermined amount of time has passed, the platen raises, and the food is manually removed from the grill.
Another prior grill employs a conveyor belt positioned over a heater. The food is manually placed on the conveyor belt by an operator and grilled while the conveyor belt passes over the heater.
The grilling component includes a pair of grilling structures supported at an oblique angle from the vertical. In one example, the grilling structures are 5xc2x0 from the vertical. Each grilling structure includes a heater, a drive pulley, a non-drive pulley and a moveable conveyor belt positioned around the grilling structure. A motor drives the drive pulley to cause the conveyor belt to move over the heater. A drive control provides a signal to drive the motors so the conveyor belts move at the same speed.
As the food travels on the conveyor belts between the heaters, the food is cooked. Preferably, the conveyor belt is made of Invar(trademark) and has a non-stick coating of Teflon(trademark). A lateral sensor positioned proximate to an edge of each of the conveyor belts detects and compensates for lateral movement of the conveyor belts. After the food exits the grilling structures, the food slides onto a heated holding area for serving.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings.